


Treasure

by kathkin



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Dramatic Irony, Fluff, M/M, Samfro Week, Samfro Week Autumn 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 23:49:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20750816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathkin/pseuds/kathkin
Summary: "One of these days I'm going to take you on an adventure."





	Treasure

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [Illegible_Scribble](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illegible_Scribble/pseuds/Illegible_Scribble) in the [SeasonalSamfro_Autumn_2019](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/SeasonalSamfro_Autumn_2019) collection. 

> **Prompt:** Adventure
> 
> For Monday, September 23rd.

"Mmm," said Frodo into Sam's shoulder. "One of these days I'm going to take you on an adventure."

"That right, is it?" said Sam. "To see the elves?"

"Maybe." Frodo pressed a soft, wet kiss to the base of his neck. Sam shivered.

They stood in the library, Frodo’s arms looped around his waist, holding him. He’d been dusting the shelves but he couldn’t say he minded the interruption.

“Maybe,” Frodo said, nuzzling. “We shall go all the way to the Lonely Mountain and meet the dwarves. Or maybe,” he said between kisses, working his way lazily up Sam’s neck, “we shall go wherever we want and find somewhere entirely new.”

“What sort of adventure?” said Sam. “What’s it for?”

Another kiss, just below his ear. “Why, to find treasure, of course.”

“I dunno about that,” said Sam. “I reckon you’re all the treasure I need.”

Frodo pulled away. “Stop being so sweet,” he said, mock-stern. “You’re spoiling my fun.”

“M’sorry.” Sam leaned back into his embrace. “Keep going.”

“With the kissing or the adventurous talk?” said Frodo.

“I dunno,” said Sam. “Both.” Frodo laughed and kissed him again. His lips closed around the lobe of Sam’s ear, sucking, and Sam’s breath caught. “It’s the middle of the day,” he said.

“So?” Frodo’s hands moved on his belly.

“So don’t be getting me worked up,” said Sam.

“Mm,” said Frodo. “This getting you worked up, is it?”

“A bit,” Sam confessed.

Frodo’s tongue traced the shell of his ear, determined to make him squirm. “I’m treasure, am I?” he said, voice low.

“Aye,” said Sam.

“Are you going to go hunting for me?” said Frodo.

Sam shifted and turned in Frodo’s arms, facing him. Draping his arms about Frodo’s neck he said, “I’ve already got you, m’dear,” and pulled him in for a proper kiss, long and sweet and all the adventure he needed.


End file.
